U.S. Pat. No. 6,734,125 B1 relates to a one piece woven (OPW) air bag, i.e. an air bag formed from a one piece woven air bag material. The air bag itself then requires no cutting and a seam for closing a plurality of superposed air bag plies. The air bag material consists of different polymeric fibres in that nylon, polyester, aramids and carbon fibres are mentioned as examples. U.S. Pat. No. 6,734,125 B1 provides for the warp thread and the weft thread to have different thread linear densities in order that the adhering via coatings or other physical properties of the textile may be improved. One disadvantage of this is the high cost and inconvenience associated with changing over the weaving machine to the respective yarn linear densities.
WO 20101/053440 A1 relates to a woven air bag textile wherein the yarn for the warp thread and the weft thread is formed from filaments composed of a combination of different materials. The filaments consist of polyolefins and polyamides or polyesters, the woven textile can have a silicone-based coating. Only one yarn is used to produce the textile.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air bag that is inexpensive to fabricate without compromises on strength.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by an air bag having the features described herein.